Birds and Children
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Si algo apreciaba Scott, era aquella avecilla que había encontrado por casualidad... pero estaba sorprendido de sí mismo: desde hacía mucho tenía que haber acabado con eso... ¿EscociaxGales?


****D****isclaimer:** **_El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y Hidekaz Himura_

**Advertencias**:_ ... zoofilia (?)  
><em>

**Aclaraciones**:_ ... bieeeen, estaba una noche en mi lindo sillón, cuando encontré una curiosa canción en mi celular que me inspiró al instante. La idea en sí iba a ser otra, un poco más metafórica, pero conforme avancé se hizo literal xDDD También habría querido hacerlo desde la perspectiva de Glen, pero se cruzó Scott y ya no lo saqué xDDD _

_Para resumir, es una inocente historia entre un pajarillo -Gales- y un niño -Escocia-. La advertencia no es tan importante, pero por si las dudas decidí incluirla xDDD_

_Y EL TÍTULO ES K.O. YA LO SÉ TWT  
><em>

_Gracias y Owari~  
><em>

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"Birds and children"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Si algo tenía en gran estima Scott, era la preciosa avecilla que cantaba en aquel frondoso roble a las afueras de su casa, en aquel bosque que se extendía un poco más allá del arroyo

Era un pájaro hermoso por donde se le viera: mediría tal vez 20 cm., de elegante y sencillo porte adornado por sus brillosas plumas de color cobrizo con toques naranjas, pico amarillo, pequeñas patas y ojos que, a pesar de ser negros, resaltaban toques verdes oliva; realizaba un vuelo gracioso, simple, con clase, como si cada aleteo fuera planeado y por eso lograba dar la sensación de armonía,_ de perfección_ que debía ejecutarse al volar; cuando daba brinquitos entre las ramas y movía graciosamente la cola, parecía que bailaba, que contoneaba el cuerpo con una natural postura que atrapaba la mirada… y cuando cantaba, ¡carajo! Tenía un trino medio, muy relajante al oído que expandía un increíble placer a pesar de las piezas repetitivas, simples, perfectas, _inmaculadas_ en cada duración, ritmo, compás… tan precisas que podía pensarse que brindaba lo requerido para que el corazón se alegrara

Estaba… fascinado con ese pajarillo: acercarse hasta aquel roble después de regresar de la escuela sólo para mirarle –escucharle también, claro- se había convertido en algún tipo de ritual necesario

Desde hacía unos meses, por mera casualidad que pasaba por ahí en busca de un lugar para beber sin que aquel empedernido Francis le metiera mano –esa tarde no tenía ganas -, distinguió esa particular canción que si bien, al principio acrecentó su pésimo humor, minutos después lo relajó tanto como ni el alcohol, la nicotina, o la violencia lo hizo alguna vez

Fue cuando, buscando algunas alimañas que comer, el pajarito bajó frente a él, moviendo graciosamente la cabeza y "_mirándole_" con calma… Je~ vaya que debió estar cerca de un colapso etílico como para pensar que una estúpida ave lo miraba: lo máximo que podía hacer con ese cerebro tan diminuto era cagarse sobre su cabeza, y eso por mera casualidad

Pero es no disminuyó el escrutinio en sus ojos al examinarlo… y precisamente cuando le iba a lanzar el cigarro –con suerte le quemaría algunas plumas- comenzó a cantar, descubriendo al autor de esa tonada que lo domó

A partir de esa vez, se escapaba ahí bajo cualquier pretexto: deseaba oírle… o ya ni eso, sólo quería verlo contonear el cuerpo y mover la cabeza con semejante gracia. Que lo admitiera en voz alta era asunto distinto

Siendo un chico de 13 años, Scott pensó miles de veces que aquello era absolutamente estúpido, ridículo, una jugarreta que le jugaba su mente de puberto pervertido y sádico. Era posible, aunque es no evitó que, incluso, nombrara al ave:

_Glen_

Que quería decir _"Introvertido, el que guarda valiosos secretos tras su silencio"_

Sonrió de lado cuando lo recordó: le venía de maravilla, ya que a pesar de su canto mágico, en realidad raras veces lo hacía, siendo mayores las ocasiones en que sólo se la pasaba observando el cielo. No sabía muy bien de donde había salido el nombre, aunque sospechó que tenía que ver con algo que había dicho su madre: la vieja podía decir muchas idioteces, pero debía reconocer que esa sirvió de mucho

Y con Glen… admitía que no tenía intenciones de entablar "_amistad_" –o algo parecido- con él y su cerebro del tamaño de una semilla de mostaza. Tampoco el ave daba señales de desearlo – aunque no era como si pudiera- pero… sí ya se habían acostumbrado a sus respectivas presencias…

Después de todo, el que los otros emplumados de los árboles vecinos salieran volando en cuanto llegaba, siendo Glen el único que se quedaba a "_acompañarlo_", debía significar que no le miraba raro, ¿cierto? Sumándole que aleteaba a su alrededor, que bajaba al pasto, y que ciertas veces brincaba hacia él moviendo acompasadamente la cabeza

… siendo como era, el pelirrojo estaba sorprendido de sí mismo por prestarse a esa situación… o mejor dicho: que la situación se hubiera mantenido tal cual por todo ese tiempo

Con su inclinación a una particular variedad de "_entretenimientos_", desde hacía mucho ya tenía que haber matado a su plumífera distracción, y eso como mínimo, ¿por qué? Por la misma razón que sus padres nunca le habían comprado una puta mascota, o por no haber tenido otro bebé; los mismos motivos para codearse con ciertas personas en ciertos momentos; lo mismo que no le permitía entablar una relación sana, amistosa o_ normal_ con alguien

_Era un malnacido desgraciado al que le gustaba provocar dolor por el mero placer de hacerlo…_

Semejante comportamiento era algo así como una de las Leyes de Newton o el Principio de Arquímedes

Entonces, siendo así… ¿por qué seguía vivo ese pajarillo? ¿Qué hacía a Glen merecedor de la vida monótona e instintiva que llevaba? Bastaría con robarle un arma a Iván y meterle un balazo en su diminuto cuerpo, o atraparlo entre sus manos y exprimirlo hasta oírlo chillar, o darle de comer algún veneno –como hizo con el gato de Natasha- y verlo retorcerse hasta morir

… vaya, ahora entendía por qué el resto de las aves se alejaban desesperadamente:_ presentían sus intenciones_… pero Glen… vamos, seguro que también lo sentía, más teniendo la suficiente astucia como para guiar a un halcón hacia una trampa entre los arbustos –el maldito lo había sorprendido mucho esa vez, tuvo que admitir-. Si era así, ¿qué hacía revoloteando a su alrededor y contoneándose con esa jodida perfección? ¿Por qué le cantaba en los días que llegaba de pésimo humor que hasta le dispararía sin dudarlo su tuviera una pistola al alcance?

-Tal vez seas un puto fenómeno sin cerebro

Tal vez… pero también era posible que…

…

…

Rió malsanamente mientras llevaba uno de sus mechones rojizos hacia atrás de su oreja, ¿en serio contemplaba la posibilidad de que Glen, un ridículo pajarraco con poca materia gris, quisiera ser… su amigo? ¡_Fucking god_! Beber desde tan temprana edad ya debía haberle provocado alucinaciones o lo volvió estúpido, jajajajajaja

¿Amigos? ¡Menuda idiotez! Si no lo aceptaba de una tanda de humanos imbéciles, menos de un carajo de ave que le cagaría en la cabeza cuando pudiera. Sorprendente que a sus 13 años se le cruzara idea más…

-¿…? – levantó una ceja a modo de interrogación cuando notó el cobrizo plumaje cerca de él. _Demasiado cerca_ -¿Qué mierda…?

Guardó silencio de golpe, observando al emplumado dar pequeños saltos hacia donde estaba. Cada que avanzaba se detenía unos minutos, movía el cuerpo y volvía a brincar

No cruzó nada por su mente, ni siquiera cuando dio un último empujón y se colocó justo en la punta de su pie… de haber estado levantado, obviamente habría notado la diferencia de estatura, pero así sentado, de alguna loca manera, estaban al "_mismo nivel_"

Miró esos ojos negros con luces verde oliva, sintiendo un revolcón en el estómago que le hizo fruncir el ceño por inercia: pájaro de mierda, ¡¿quién se creía para acercársele como si fuera cualquier cosa? ¡¿No sabía con quién trataba?

-"Obvio que no" –se reprochó internamente –"Tiene el cerebro del tamaño de una semilla de mostaza, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Qué te preguntara por la puta hora o el jodido clima? Vete a la …"

Pero no terminó, no cuando el pequeño voló un poco y se posó sobre su rodilla, regresando a la posición quieta y, esta vez, a mirarlo "_de verdad_"…

…

…

-Debo ser imbécil, en serio – susurró para sí al tiempo que mordía con brusquedad su labio inferior. Suspiró y recargó la espalda en el tronco del roble - … escucha _avechucha_, no sé cual es tu maldito problema para venir de repente, pero para que lo sepas, ya tiene un tiempo que te puse un nombre

Y como balde de agua fría, recordó lo que le dijo Francis una ocasión _"Cuando nombras algo, te encariñas con él"_

-"Puta madre" –pensó hastiado

…

Esperó un poco para ver la reacción del animal: seguía mirándolo como si le diera paso a que continuara

… de verdad que no sabía por qué se justificaba con esa mierda

-No me interesa si te gusta o no, puedes irte a la verga si quieres –carraspeó – Pero para mí te llamas Glen. _Jódete_

…

…

El pequeño lanzó un suave silbido de un tono medio perfecto; dio un salto, se impulsó con sus alas y voló directamente hacia su hombro. Una vez ahí empezó a cantar una melodía que no había escuchado antes, pero tampoco era como si se supiera de puta memoria cada mierda de canción que entonaban las aves; de todas maneras se trataba de una pieza sencilla, melancólica, tan frágil que podría escurrirse entre el aire y poner en duda si en verdad existió

Hasta eso fue una sorpresa que trinara a tal volumen: como un susurro, dando la impresión de que aquello sólo iba para él, _para ellos dos…_

Y al terminar, permaneció en su hombro en una postura natural, elegante, tranquila, como si hacer eso fuera lo más obvio de la jodida realidad

…

… tuvo el impulso de acariciarle, pero temía que si lo hacía, lo aplastaría, lo asfixiaría, lo haría gritar hasta quedar extasiado por extinguir lo único que no le tenía miedo, pues no estaba acostumbrado a reprimir sus instintos, y menos si se trataba de una _avechucha_ cualquiera

…

Pero… era especial… de alguna manera que no sabía explicar lo era… ¡Claro que sí, ya que se encariñó con él! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Sólo es le faltaba a su vida de puta mierda!

¿Qué dirían los imbéciles del pueblo si descubrieran que Scott Kirkland, un tipo con el que había que tener extremo cuidado a pesar de su corta edad, entablaba una relación _no destructiva_ con un plumífero? Jajajaja de sólo pensarlo ya quería reír como un desquiciado incrédulo

Justo en ese momento, sintió un cosquilleo en su mejilla derecha: Glen estaba picándole con su piquito de una manera despreocupada, tranquila, graciosa, pareciendo demandar algo de atención… ¿de verdad no presentía el peligro que él representaba? Porque de un momento a otro, era capaz de estrujarle la cabeza

…

… no, por supuesto que era consciente de eso, el instinto era algo bastante destacado en los animales, ¿pero qué sucedía con este? ¿Qué lo hacía quedarse en su hombro y provocarle ligeras cosquillas? Unas que automáticamente le arrancaron una risilla libre de burla, cinismo, falsedad y perversidad, como las que daría un niño normal de su edad

Jodido pájaro… era como si estuviera aprovechándose de la debilidad que sentía por él… o tal vez, siendo lo más posible, sólo le hacía compañía

…

-Glen –habló despacio mientras paraba su risa y le miraba de reojo –Si te quedas conmigo terminaré por matarte… ¿lo sabes?

El susodicho permaneció inmóvil, escrutándolo con sus ojos negros llenos de luces olivas

…

…

-Si te llevo a casa, te pondré en una jaula, te daré de comer cuando me plazca, dejaré que pases sed… a lo mejor hasta meto una rata en tu casita – dijo con calma – Y sin importar lo que pase, pensaré que el único propósito de tu vida es complacerme… dime, ¿vas a seguirme dando la oportunidad de atraparte y encerrarte?

La avecilla soltó un silbido, saltó un poco y volvió a picotearle la mejilla, haciendo que riera de nuevo

-¡Tú lo pediste! – se puso de pie, notando que Glen seguía en su hombro -¡No digas que no te lo advertí!

Y con ánimo, uno que no le había brindado nada que hubiese conocido antes, salió de esa zona, llegando pronto al arroyo. Miró una vez más al pajarito que movía la cabeza con curiosidad y emitía ligeros silbidos. Se permitió sonreír, ¡tenía muchas agallas para ser alguien tan insignificante! No daba señales de miedo o duda… al menos no la habitual que se apreciaba en un animal… para se preciso, se notaba curioso, expectante, feliz

… ¡que extraño! ¡¿Quién estaría tan jodidamente contento al saber que le esperaba una jaula? ¡Que sería torturado por un mocoso sádico!

… pero… no sería del todo así… le gustaba mucho Glen,_ lo tenía maravillado desde la primera vez que lo escucho_, y tenerlo tan cerca era lo más parecido a la felicidad que había sentido

…

… sí, era obvio que lo encerraría, pero sería en la mejor de sus jaulas, la más cómoda, la más bonita, la más espaciosa, la más iluminada…

Sí, lo haría pasar hambre y sed, pero lo alimentaría con las mejores semillas, los mejores gusanos, con la más pura agua que encontrara

Sí, pondría una rata en su casita, pero vigilaría cuidadosamente sus movimientos para que no tocara ninguna pluma, para que no lo hiciera silbar demasiado… y al final la sacaría para ahogarla, ya que nadie que hubiese molestado a **SU** Glen viviría para contarlo

… y sí, al final lo mataría, pero con toda la dignidad y dulzura que pudiera; sería rápido, sin dolor, ejecutado por un medio muy humano. Al final lo enterraría en un lugar privado y hermoso, acorde a la alegría que le había regalado en sus momentos juntos

…

…

Aunque, ¿quién sabía? A lo mejor no lo mataría… tal vez tomaría consciencia de que ya no era capaz de vivir sin mirar su particular plumaje, sus preciosos ojos y escuchar ese canto que lo relajaba a niveles extraordinarios

¿Quién sabía? Quizá el pajarillo y él, _Glen y Scott_ estaban destinados a estar juntos en algún tipo de relación recíproca: el primero brindaría la calma, el segundo la tormenta… quizá "_esto_" era lo que ambos estaban buscando…

…

Carajo, debía ser realmente imbécil para pensar algo así, sobre todo que involucrara a una maldita ave

…

…

¿Pero quién sabía? Incluso él tenía el derecho de dejar la duda al aire

-Glen, bastardo – habló -¿En serio sólo eres un estúpido animal que se quedó en mi hombro por puto capricho?

El canto suave y armonioso que le siguió arrebató una carcajada alegre de su boca

_No, mierda, claro que no_


End file.
